voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Seigfried
Jason Seigfried was the third son of Svan Seigfried and Ingri Seigfried. He was born in the capital of Drena, Norvegr, in 10 BE; but was among the group that moved to Voldrania during its initial voyage. While most of his family stayed behind, his mother and sister went with him, hoping to escape the wars in Drena. When they landed, they lived in Akarv for a short time, but moved to Fallnavor after its founding. History Fallnavor Life Since the Seigfrieds were a well respected Old World family, Jason and his family were given special treatment, and quickly became nobles. Jason spent most of his teenage years working high end jobs, in attempt to support his mother and sister. When he was 30, both his mother and his sister grew very sick, and Jason had to stop working in order to take care of them. They both died within the year, and left Jason alone in the world. He spent the next few years mourning, while continuing to work to support himself. He often found solace in the arms of Megan Varna, a doctor who had helped his mother and sister during their time of sickness. By the time Jason was 35, him and Megan were married. In 30 AE, 5 years after their marriage, their first son, Reginald, was born. 6 years later, their second son, Ron, was born. 4 years after Ron, their first daughter, Miranda, was born. In 56 AE, Jason and the rest of the Seigfrieds were chosen to move to the newly established nation Mynyyd, in order to act as spies on Akarv. Mynyyd Life Life in Mynyyd for Jason was relatively eventless. He simply sent letters back to Fallnavor, detailing the intel others had gathered on Akarv and the Allies. The Fall of Voldrania When the nether invaded, Jason immediately tried to gather up all of his family and put them on ships. However, he was unsuccessful, as he watched a ghast grab his wife and take her away. He then witnessed a massive fireball directly strike his son, Ron. Crying, Jason grabbed who he could and shoved them on the ship, and began to sail away. He led all of the Mynyyd ships, and eventually caught up with the other nation's ships, sailing east, never turning back. Varrenholm Life When all of the Mynyyd survivors landed, they declared the land "New Mynyyd." When choosing the government, Jason was chosen to be the King, as he was the only one who had any sort of experience leading. To begin, Jason decided that the nation shouldn't be called New Mynyyd, as it was nothing more than scattered survivors. He then declared the nation be named "Varrenholm," Which in Drenan roughly translates to "Land of the Brave." Jason's time on the throne was considered lackluster, and almost nothing good occurred during his time in power. With the Western Accord causing the nation to fall into dark times, and Jason's advisors became corrupt, the nation wasn't looking good. In 81 AE, Jason was struck with the same sickness that had killed his mother and sister, and he spent a lot of time in bed. He officially declared that his son, Reginald, would take his place, as he believed he wouldn't live much longer. He survived the sickness, however, and continues to live as the former king of Varrenholm. In November of 95 AE, Jason received word that his eldest son, Reginald, had been assassinated in his hospital bed. Minutes after receiving this news, Jason died; likely due to shock. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Varren Category:Leaders Category:Deceased